This grant is submitted, requesting 5 years of funding support for continuing operation of the Washington National Primate Research Center at the University of Washington (WaNPRC). The major goal of this grant proposal is to support a broad-based research resources program, providing biomedical scientists the opportunity to conduct research using nonhuman primate (NHP) models for human health-related and NHP biologic issues. This goal will be attained through support for scientific intellectual resources, administration, animal support resources, facilities, and operations. Support is requested for translational and pre-clinical resource support in AIDS-related research, Neuroscience, Functional Genomics and Infectious Disease, Developmental and Reproductive Biology, and International Programs (Research Cores). New research resource initiatives will develop novel NHP models as well as expanded related research resources, including additional new core scientists. Support for pilot and colony health-related studies is requested to provide new, innovative research directions and better characterization of the NHP resource. The WaNPRC will focus on effective, efficient access to Center research resources, with particular emphasis placed on support for affiliate research activities. This proposal also includes support for a broad program of animal care and technical support for breeding, housing, and research activities (Research Resources Division), including both domestic and international sites of operation. Administrative support is also requested to insure appropriate management of Center finances and operations, focusing on improved efficiency and effective support for research activities. Support is requested for WaNPRC breeding colonies located in Seattle, the Tulane NPRC, the New Iberia Research Center, and internationally in Tinjil Island, Indonesia. All primates housed in WaNPRC facilities are housed and cared for under conditions that meet or exceed NIH standards as stated in the Guide for the Care and Use of Laboratory Animals, Institute for Laboratory Animal Resources (ILAR) recommendations, and the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care, International (AAALAC) accreditation standards for NHPs. All lentivirus-infected primates are housed in ABSL2/3 containment facilities with appropriate biosafety procedures. The University of Washington, including the WaNPRC, is fully accredited by AAALAC International.